Pharmaceutical manufacturers that wish to have their products reimbursed by Medicaid or Medicare must agree to provide certain statutorily-defined entities (“340B certified entities”) with higher-than-normal discounts. Some manufacturers also provide significant non-340B discounts but exclude drugs acquired under the 340B program from being eligible to receive a non-340B rebate (called a “duplicate discount”). Currently, manufacturers are only able to identify potential duplicate discounts based on identifying if the dispensing entity is a 340B eligible entity. However, retail pharmacies may contract with 340B certified entities to dispense 340B-acquired drugs on behalf of the covered entity. Because health care data related to prescriptions, product sales, and approved associations between pharmacies and certified entities are stored in electronic data sources across disparate unrelated datasets with distinct feature sets, manufacturers have little ability to differentiate when a retail pharmacy is dispensing a 340B product from when the retail pharmacy is dispensing a product acquired at a normal commercial price.